Indigo
Scent Description: Imported African Musk. ---- ---- Review #1 by Egypt on Sat Jun 20, 2009 A clean & dry kind of musk. Very like Egyptian musk to my nose. I've always felt that, man or woman, wear whatever perfume you like, no matter what sex it's intended for. That said, Indigo leans towards the masculine edge. Decent throw without being overpowering, long-wearing. For those who love Nokturne and/or Nokturne: Crimson, I think you're going to love this one, as well ---- Review #2 by BabyEleanor on Tue Jul 14, 2009 In the bottle this smells of cool, clean musk. It smells almost watery and juicy to my nose. Immediately on my skin, this smells just like it does in the bottle, only perhaps a little drier now. It’s a unisex musk scent, very clean and cool. It has almost a fruity twinge to it, which is interesting. I definitely get the purple or indigo connection. After a while this scent really doesn’t change much on my skin. It’s a cool, clean smelling musk with a hint of sweetness, but I think that the fruitiness I got at first has almost disappeared. It’s almost a watery scent… not aquatic, but it smells almost like something dispersed in water vapor. ---- Review #3 by dragonsidhe on Tue Jul 14, 2009 I was really surprised when I first opened this I got rose. After a few more days (and wearings), not my imagination. A really lovely, deep, rosy twilight sort of a musk, at least for me. The rosiness recedes after the beginning, and the musk seems to become more rich, but everything remains soft. It comes and goes and surprises me with wafts after I've forgotten I'm wearing it. I really love this one to wear by itself - it doesn't smell 'simple' -but it does go nicely with all the NA I've tried it with so far. ---- Review #4 by purplegirl on Tue Jul 14, 2009 I'm finally reviewing this one.... When I read dragonsidhe mention that she gets a lovely rose, I thought "wow, at least I'm not crazy!" because instead of rose, I get a light jasmine for the first 10, 15 minutes! I amp jasmine to high heaven, but whatever floral this is behaves and it's not overpowering at all, and then as Indigo develops, she becomes less pronounced but a floral-y musk nonetheless.... I really like her, she's a different take on musk!! ---- Review #5 by Wasabipea on Fri Jul 24, 2009 This is my first experience with a single note African Musk, and I'm very happy with this scent. There is a floral in here - and it does have a rosy quality to it. I wasn't aware rose is what I was picking up until I read the previous reviews - since I amp/avoid rose to the nth degree, I don't think I've ever smelled it on my skin and said "oh this is yummy"... but N: Indigo is very yummy indeed. It is clean and light - but somehow deep too, and doesn't have the cozy warmth I usually get with musks. I always associate scents with color and this one is without a doubt Indigo. This is very nice for everyday wear. I'm happy I was able to snag a bottle under the wire! ---- Review #6 by whiskerswhispers on Sun Jul 26, 2009 Nokturne Indigo In bottle: musk, but this is a very herbal, clean musk. it almost reminds me of lavender. On skin: herbal musk. This is really interesting stuff. It is reminiscent and yet very different to Egyptian musk. It shares the clean skin scent, but other than that this is quite different. For starters, there’s a greenish-purple herb scent. The first thing I think of is lavender, but more sniffing makes me think of sage and also some evergreen notes, maybe cypress and/or juniper. There’s also a very clean undertone-not soapy, but it does remind me of good quality herbal shampoo, and that’s a good thing. There’s a hint of something sharp which reminds me of ozone, as well as an aquatic freshness. This is, in effect, a rain scent. And one that works on me. The scent then becomes a tiny bit floral-in a kind of clean watery floral way. It reminds me of a blue lotus or waterlily note. Very pretty, ethereal, sparkling. It also seems to turn into a more familiar Egyptian musk, but this is different to Nokturne and N2, it lacks sweetness. But it is more complex than Nokturne 1. I really like this one-it smells fresh and clean but not soapy, and I bet it’ll be wonderful as a layering note. ---- Review #7 by AEris on Mon Jul 27, 2009 In the bottle, this smells just like China Musk to me. On my skin, the floral characteristics come out more and more. Whereas Nokturne and Nokturne: Crimson were rather soapy on me, Indigo is a rather floral white musk. I think this would blend wonderfully with floral scents (and perhaps more - time to experiment!). ---- Review #8 by Ajila on Wed Aug 05, 2009 In the bottle - Warm, lightly spiced musk, like nothing I've ever smelt before and yet still oddly familiar Wet on me - Warm, dry musk with a hint of washing detergent Dry on me - Mostly that dry, warm musk. It's oddly fruity, not that it smells of fruit, but it feels round in the same way fruit scents often feel round, if that makes any sense to anyone but me. Very occassionally I get a waft of something musty and a little dusty Overall - I like it. The musty/dusty undertone is a little worrying and it's probably not a scent that I would wear by itself, but I look forward to experimenting with layering it ---- Review #9 by SaphyRyan on Wed Aug 05, 2009 Damn this is good. Beautiful and very cleansing scent. This does belong beside the original Nokturne and the Crimson Nokturne. They are a triad of beautiful musky warm body scent. I can see this layered on me with some of me underneath. It can be both sexy and make you feel sexy and also put you in a balanced frame of mind. After the honey Nokturnes claimed me all day I took a shower, dropped two drops of Indigo on and I felt very fresh and ready to attack the nightlife of San Francisco. Must find lab again. I guess you could layer this with anything but I want it as simple as it is in single form. ---- Review #10 by Hazel-rah on Mon Aug 10, 2009 A rosy purple musk, a little different from other 'African musks' that I have tried before, less animalistic. But I still find this earthy, not ethereal and airy as the original Nokturne nor particularly aquatic or floral, as some musks can be, despite being rose-tinged. There is an additional almost sharpish, thorny note that is rather agreeable. I love a good African musk - it helps me get in touch with my senses of curiousity and adventure, expands my horizons and lifts my sight to the far-reaching corners of the Earth. It also makes me thinks of Enya songs and running in a stampede of African animals ---- Review #11 by hayet on Sun Aug 30, 2009 I have a hard time telling musks apart, and I have to admit that Indigo and Nokturne2 are very similar to my nose. But there are definitely differences between them- this one's a little sharper and less...er...sweet? It layers beautifully with other nocturnes, especially Kobalt, and I add it whenever I want to give something a fresh little zing. It's like a summer breeze with a hint of flowers, clean and light. I really like it! ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current